Bella's Protector
by temptation mccoy
Summary: What if Alice and Jasper were not the ones to take Bella somewhere safe? What if Rosalie was given the task? For mature audiences only, you've been warned.


**Bella's Protector **

**Bella/Rosalie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight (though I wish I did). **

**Summary: What if Alice and Jasper were not the ones to take Bella somewhere safe? What if Rosalie was given the task?**

**Authors Note: Like my previous one shot series "Sweet Strawberries", i'll be posting separate "stories" relating to one particular storyline. There will be only 4 (one story pertaining to each book). These stories are solely Bella/Rosalie oriented. They will all be in Rosalie's pov. Technically, each story will have either one or three chapters (if more then I will mention the end of chapter one and beginning of the next chapter, so it'll basically be a very long one shot). Enjoy.**

**Authors Note 2: my stories are not beta'd, though I do my best to thoroughly check over all my stories before posting.**

"Rosalie, you need to take Bella somewhere safe," Edward said.

"Fuck you Edward," I thought menacingly to my 'brother'.

"Please?" he practically begged, "you're the second fastest and strongest one here. She needs to be kept safe until we can deal with James."

"Oh fine," I agreed, rolling my eyes, "but this means you have to stay out of my head for two months."

"Deal," Edward said, giving me the crooked smile Bella was so fond of. How annoying.

"If we're doing this then we need to tell her father something, then leave as quick as we can," I said, going to my room to grab a few changes of clothes.

"Tell Charlie that you and I are taking her shopping in Seattle," I heard Alice say from the doorway.

I grunted in response, throwing my clothes into a suitcase. After I closed it, I fixed Alice with my best glare and said, "Do not take too long in dealing with this fool."

"Make sure to feed, Rose," Alice said, hugging me.

"I will," I replied, hugging her back tightly.

Letting go, I walked out, down the stairs, stopping in front of Bella. 'Clearing' my throat, she looked at me.

"We're going to tell your father that you, Alice and I are going to Seattle for shopping and vacation for spring break.

"Where are we really headed?" Bella asked looking at me with her doe eyes.

"East coast. Maine most likely. A vacation home of ours is there," I replied. "Now let's get a move on, need to leave soon."

I watched her go hug Edward and something in me twitched but I ignored it.

Turning to the key rack, I grabbed the keys to Carlisle's Mercedes and walked outside. Popping the trunk and softly tossing my suitcase inside, closing it, I began to impatiently adjust my already neat clothing.

After five minutes, I got fed up and stormed back inside to see that Edward was still clinging to Bella, the fear of letting her go etched onto his face. Refraining from closing my eyes, I walked over and quickly but carefully extracted Bella from Edward, placing her like a potato sack over my shoulder. The girl in question gave a small squeak at the movement while Edward growled.

"Don't you growl at me Eddie, we need to get a move on," I softly growled back.

Seeming to calm down a bit, he looked apologetically at me.

"You're right. Bella needs to be far enough away, the rest of us should split up. Esme and Carlisle, Charlie needs protection. Alice, you should wear Bella's coat, we're going to make a fake trail. The rest of you patrol the area, see if you can pick up their scent," Edward spoke so fast, I doubt Bella even heard.

"Now that's sorted, we're leaving. Call me when you deem it to be necessary," I said as I was walking out the door, hands on Bella's thighs, making sure she didn't fall off on the way to the car. That would be so Bella.

Opening the car door, I gently placed her inside and raced to my side. Once settled, I revved the car, putting it into gear and drove down the driveway at mach speed, Bella desperately clutching her door and the dash. I grinned at that and sped up even faster. We were at Bella's in five minutes. Getting out, I waited for Bella by her front door. Felt like wind when she hit my arm. I raised my left brow at her when she began cradling her right hand.

"Vampire," I said in a monotone voice.

"Human!" she whisper yelled at me, "you were driving way too fast Rosalie!"

"Calm down, no need to be so feisty," I answered, grinning.

Bella rolled her eyes and went into her house, me following behind. Upon entering, we found Charlie watching the game, feet up, beer can in his hand.

"Hey Ch...dad?" Bella stuttered out.

"Yeah Bells?" her father replied without turning from the television.

"Alice, Rosalie and I are doing a spring break shopping trip in Seattle. It's okay I go right?" Bella asked nervously.

That made his head turn.

"You must be Rosalie," he said.

"Yes sir," I politely answered.

"So Seattle eh?" he continued, looking at Bella.

"It's okay right?" she replied, nibbling her bottom lip slightly.

"As long as you three stay together and call if there is any sort of problem. Alright?" he said, a stern look on his face.

"It'll be for entire spring break. We'll be back next Sunday afternoon in time for school on Monday," I chipped in, putting on my best dazzling look and tilting my head a bit. Naturally, it worked.

"Yeah, yeah, that's...fine. Just call me at some point, 'kay kiddo?"

"Of course dad," Bella answered before dashing for the stairs. I followed. She only tripped once, a miracle really.

Quickly, Bella emptied her school bag, stuffing some clothes a few books into it. Scanning her room one last time, she looked to me and nodded. Not saying anything, I turned and left her room, Bella not two seconds behind me.

"We're leaving dad," Bella said once we reached the living room again.

"Okay. Oh hey, where's Alice?" Charlie asked.

"She's at the mini mart sir. Getting road food and drinks," I swiftly said.

"Alright. Have fun and don't forget to call," he replied.

"Okay dad," "yes sir" we answered together.

Walking out, I reached for Bella's bag. After she let go, I placed it in the trunk. Once we were both seated, I turned to Bella, my grin plastered to my lips.

"Let's see how fast we can get to Maine eh?"

"Rosalie, don't you da..."Bella began. We went from zero to eighty before she could finish. I chuckled as she paled slightly. Oh this protection detail could be fun, I mused.

**End Chapter One**

**Chapter Two begins**

Pulling up to the house, I looked to Bella, who was still sleeping. The human had fallen asleep halfway through the trip, waking for food and whatnot. Only took me about 30 hours to get here.(AN: according to research, it's 49 hours from Forks, WA to Portland, ME, but because Rose is a vampire who doesn't follow road laws, I cut out some of the time). Man I love to drive fast. Stepping out, I walked to Bella's side, scooping her out. Bringing her in, I gently placed her on the couch then walked out to get our luggage.

Setting our luggage upstairs, I came back downstairs to find Bella sitting up, looking around.

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked really tired," I explained as I sat in the chair across from her.

"Thoughtful of you," Bella replied, yawning in the process.

"I have my moments," I answered. "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit," came the reply.

Nodding, I dashed into the kitchen, getting the fixings for making a sandwich that I'd bought, just before getting to the house. I had it made in no time.

Handing it to her with a glass of milk, she smiled gratefully. I gave a small nod and smile in return.

"I'll be back in a moment," I said, hearing her mumble, "'kay" around her food. Going back to the kitchen, I walked to the constantly cool storage room, grabbing a few bags of blood. After heating them, I drank the first straight from the bag, walking back to the sitting room. I noticed Bella stopped eating, opting to watch me feed. Unlike Edward, it didn't bother me to drink in front of others. Being as thirsty as I was, I couldn't stop myself from purring happily and probably a bit erotically. Like I said, too thirsty to care. Though the change in pace of Bella's heart intrigued me. I finished the second bag faster than the first.

"Are you alright Bella?" I asked, tilting my head.

Her heart sped up faster at that. Interesting. I didn't know Isabella was affected by me.

"I'm f-fine. Just never seen you guys feed before is all. Edward says you tend to turn savage when doing so," she said, fiddling with her hands.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Of course he did. Well unlike my brother, I have excellent control. Edward didn't want this existence so he has never had full control. Granted I never wanted it either but I make the best of it. Also, I refuse to harm innocents. You however seemed VERY interested in my feeding."

"I've always wanted to see it done but Edward said no," she replied.

"My brother needs to lighten up," I said while flipping my hair back casually. And there went Isabella's heart rate again. When I turned to her, she blushed and continued eating. Rolling my eyes, I sat on the couch with her, turning the television on to watch the story of how the Ford Car Company was started.

I could sense Bella watching me every now and then, eventually turning back to the television.

A few hours later of her doing it, I finally asked, "something interesting Isabella?"

Blushing and looking down, she answered, "it's just...well...you're beautiful. I...I've never been so close to you before."

Smirking, I couldn't help myself and said, "well are you enjoying the view?"

Bella blushed harder and turned back to the television. I chuckled softly, picking up the remote and putting on Top Gear, the U.K version.

Eventually, Bella stood up, stretching as she did so. Out of curiosity, I let my eyes roam what flesh I could see of her stomach. It was flat but not in an unhealthy way. I could just make out the top of her hip bones. From what I could tell, she was slightly curvy. For a human, I suppose she wasn't bad looking. I could see the appeal. Bella certainly smelled good, but not in a "I want to eat you" way.

"I need a human moment," Bella said.

"I'll show you to the bathroom," I answered, standing up and moving to the stairs, she followed right behind.

Once upstairs, I pointed to the second door on the right and said, "there. Anything you might need is already there."

"Thank you," she softly said, going inside.

I didn't answer as she shut the door. Walking to the window at the end of the hallway, I looked around outside. It was dark out but I could still see perfectly. Being a vampire had its perks. Not sensing any danger, I turned back, Bella coming out at the same time.

"The door across from the bathroom is where you'll sleep," I said to Bella softly so as not to scare her. "You can look in it if you'd like."

Smiling a bit, Bella walked into the room. Following behind, I caught the look of surprise as she looked around the room.

"Wow. This is...really something," Bella said, awe in her voice.

"Thank you. This is my room. Decorated it myself," I replied.

That statement made Bella turn to me.

"This is your room?"  
"Well, it is my vacation house, so of course this is my room," I said, chuckling slightly.

"Your house?" Bella said, wide eyed.

"Mhm. I come here sometimes for alone time. I don't even bring Emmett with me half the time. It's my home away from home," I answered, looking around my room.

The room was painted a deep shade of crimson, gold patterns here and there. The ceiling was a crème color. The dresser, wardrobe, vanity and floors were made of oak. The three pieces of furniture were all located on the left hand side of the room against the wall. My canopy bed was on the back wall, the curtains and bed spreads were dark purple, the sheets satin and black. The wooden frame of it was made from cherry wood. A large arch window was on the right side, curtains matching the wall color. The moon was shining in, giving the room an ethereal glow, even with the lamp on. The window gave a beautiful view to the ocean, which Bella was currently admiring.

"This is stunning," she said.

"I agree. It's why I chose this spot to build the house on," I said, standing directly behind her.

"Can I...well, I mean, can we take a walk on the beach while we're here for the week? I don't like being cooped up," Bella asked, still looking out the window.

"Don't see why not," I answered, "we can take our first walk tomorrow after breakfast."

We stood there a long while, just looking out the window. At some point, I saw Bella shiver. Turning, I went to my wardrobe, grabbing a Maine University hooded sweatshirt. This should be warm enough for her.

"Here, put this on, it should help," I said, hold it out to her.

Our hands brushed when Bella took hold of it. I felt that tingle in my stomach again and I heard Bella's heart rate speed up. What is going on with her and I? Jeez.

"Thank you. I'm going to change and go to bed. I'm still pretty tired," Bella said, yawning.

"Alright. I'll turn the heat up a bit and then I'll be downstairs if you need anything. Okay?" I replied.

After receiving a nod, I quickly left. I needed to feed again, just in case. Those tingles will do me in if I'm not careful. Turning up the heat, I listened upstairs. Bella was changing. Blood. Need blood now. So I ran to the store room, grabbing a few more bags. Let's hope they deal with James soon, before I give into the tingles.

Settling on the couch, I kept my senses going, making myself listen to any signs of danger. It's going to be a long night. Super.

**End Chapter Two**

**Chapter Three Begins**

The next morning, Bella found me still on the couch. I'd fed so much the night before that I wasn't affected by her scent.

"Good morning Isabella," I greeted, turning my head to look at her.

"Morning Rosalie," she replied while yawning and stretching. Bella was still wearing my hooded sweatshirt. My scent was still on it and now hers was too. Which meant my scent was now on _her. _Air. Fresh air would help.

"Would you like to go to the local cafe for some breakfast? I've heard it's real good there," I said, "then we can take that walk on the beach if you'd like."

"Sure, that would be nice. Thank you."

"I'll change, then we can go," I replied, dashing upstairs.

Once I was dressed in jeans, low healed boots, white turtleneck sweater with a black waist length jacket, I did a once over in my vanity's mirror.

Going back downstairs, I'd noticed that Bella was also dressed in jeans, boots, hair in a ponytail.

"Ready?" I asked.

Getting a nod, I walked out the door, hearing her follow.

"The cafe is in town, just a few blocks, not a long walk. I thought some air would be nice," I casually said, walking slower for Bella's benefit.

"It's nice. Doesn't smell like rain. Bit salty but I like it," Bella answered.

I hummed in response. We continued our walk in a comfortable silence. It was nice being around someone who wasn't constantly reading my thoughts, altering my emotions or talking about shopping. Was also nice that Bella didn't have a fear of being around the "Ice Queen." I admit that Bella wasn't a bad human to be near, not that I'd ever let Edward know that, the damned broody vampire.

After consuming a hot chocolate and a breakfast sandwich consisting of egg, cheese and sausage, we headed to the beach. It was empty as far as I could tell.

Finding a decently sized rock, we sat down, looked out into the calm waves. Thankfully it wasn't sunny today. After a while, we began to see whales, something Bella was thrilled about.

They weren't something I hadn't seen before but Bella was a human and things like this made most humans happy. I do miss the simple life I'd had as a human. Feeling a bit bored, I decided to engage Bella in conversation.

"So Isabella, aside from the disastrous day at the baseball game, has Edward taken you any where's?"

"He'd taken me to dinner that one time he saved me in Port Angeles. But other than that, no, he's taken me nowhere. Says he wouldn't be able to control himself," she responded.

"I guessed as much. You'd think being older, he'd have more control. The poor boy however is stuck at seventeen, at that age, men can never control themselves," I said.

Bella didn't answer but I know that she understood what I'd said. For a young human, she was quite intelligent. I'll give her that. After a while, I'd sensed that it had gone really quiet. The whales had gone. Even the birds were strangely silent. I'd stood up, scanning the area.

"Rosalie?" Bella whispered.

Quickly and carefully, I'd pulled Bella into me. There was another vampire here. My instincts kept guiding my eyes to the forest. It had to be in there. Slowly and cautiously, I began backing us away, my eyes never leaving the trees.

When we were halfway back, that's when the vampire made their move. I had Bella on my back in no time and the vampire in front of me.

"Look at that. Edward's bitch and his snack. If you'll just hand the blood bag over, I won't kill you. That's fair right?" James said.

I growled low and threateningly at him, locking my hold on Bella just a bit tighter.

"Wrong move blondie," the tracker snarled.

I dodged as he lunged, narrowly missing him. Putting Bella behind the rock, I turned back to James.

"How did you find her? Escape the others?" I questioned, hoping to distract him long enough so that I could attack and dismember him.

"Wasn't hard, what with Victoria's knack for losing people and my amazing tracking skills. Must say that I'm impressed. No one has ever evaded me for more than a few hours before. Bravo to you!" he said while clapping.

"You won't get her," I growled, crouching a bit.

"I always get what I want," James said before striking me in the chest with his fist, throwing me into the crashing waves of the water. I heard Bella's scream of agony as I went under. Something in me kicked into gear, giving me a major power boost. I was on that beach, throwing James off of her in a matter of seconds. Looking at Bella, I saw her face full of pain and she was clutching her arm. That bastard had bitten her. Turning back, I found where he landed, standing there, grinning at me. Feeling more rage than ever, I ran to him and as he prepared to kick, I jumped high up, missing his foot. When I came down, I latched onto him, biting into his neck as I twisted his head, snapping it off. Jumping away, head in my hand, his body fell. Keeping grip of his head, I raced to Bella.

Putting his head in the sand face down, I grasped Bella's arm, bringing it to my lips. I had to get the venom out. Her eyes were partly closed, mouth shut tight, trying not to scream in pain.

"Eyes on mine Isabella, don't look any where's else," I commanded.

She made a small sound that I took to mean yes. Making sure her eyes were only on me, I lowered my lips to the bite and began to suck the venom out. Our eyes remained locked as I removed the venom. As I went on, the tightness of her lips lessened.

After a while, I began to taste less of the venom and more of her blood. This method was working, I was actually reversing the process of the change. Bella's blood tasted very sweet. First human blood I've ever tasted, I couldn't resist savoring this just a bit longer. It was then that I noticed Bella was moaning softly. I wasn't using my teeth, so Bella was actually enjoying this. I had to stop.

Pulling away, I licked my right thumb on the pad, leaving a very small trace of venom and I rubbed it over Bella's bite. It was enough to seal the wound but not turn her. She would remain human. Leaning her against the rock, I went and grabbed James' body, some wood and enough rocks to make a fire pit. Throwing his body into the flaming wood first, I watched it sizzle before catching fire. After it was fully engulfed, I tossed his head in. The smell of it was sickly sweet. I hated the smell of burning vampire. Hearing a soft sigh, I turned towards the source.

"Ros..." Bella began.

"No no, don't speak Bella, you need to rest. Let's get you back to the house first. Then you can talk. Now, I'm going to carry you Bella and run, that will be quicker, alright?" I said.

Nodding best she could, Bella waited for me to pick her up. Walking to her, I scooped her up bridal style, holding her close with a firm grip, careful to not squeeze her too tight.

"Keep your turned so it's facing me, okay? It'll make the run less dizzying," I softly spoke.

Bella's response was to do as I asked. Her warm breath against me made the tingles come back. I had to hurry to the house. With that in mind, I took off.

After I'd gotten back to the house, I checked for further injuries and thankfully I found none. When her arm was clean and bandaged, I gave her medicine for the pain, which knocked her out. Tucking her into my bed, I went downstairs to phone the others of what had happened.

"No Edward, we're not coming back yet," I argued.

"Well fine, I'll come there," Edward counter argued.

"You can't do that either. Bella is fine, she's resting. She doesn't need you disrupting that. Charlie isn't expecting us until next Sunday night. We'll be okay. I burnt his body. Before you ask, no, the red head wasn't with him and I didn't sense her either," I said quickly.

"Guess I have no choice then," Edward began, "I will wait for your return."

"I've kept her safe and I will continue to do so as long as she is in my care, I promise Edward. You know that when I make promises, I keep them," I said reassuringly.

"I know Rosalie. Thank you. Be safe. I'll see you both next Sunday," Edward said.

"Goodbye Edward," I said.

Not saying anything back, Edward hung up. Closing my phone, I set it on the couch, standing to go check on Bella.

Once in the room, I knew that she was awake.

"I need to check your arm, 'kay Bella?" I said, sitting on the bed, carefully taking hold of her injured limb.

She never said anything, just watched me as I removed the bandage, revealing the bite. Carefully, I added more salve and replaced the bandage. I went to remove my hands when Bella spoke.

"Don't move them please. The coolness...it helps," she said, looking at me innocently.

Nodding, I sat fully on the bed by Bella's legs, keeping my fingers wrapped around her arm. When she saw that I wasn't leaving, Bella closed her eyes, seeming to relax.

After a while, I began stroking with my fingers, hoping to lessen the pain. I must have really spaced because the next thing I knew, Bella was using her free hand to feel my face. She was sitting closer than before, her eyes roaming my face. Bella was studying me, fingers pressing into my skin. It would seem that her curiosity finally got the best of her. Since she was so engrossed, that tells me that Edward hadn't let her do this.

Almost ten minutes later, her eyes landed on mine. Chocolate brown and golden caramel studying the other.

"You really are the most beautiful one in your family," Bella whispered.

I didn't speak, just watched her.

"You saved my life Rosalie and for that, I'll always be grateful to you," she continued, " hand still caressing my face. My own hands seemed to be grasping her upper arms and I didn't recall moving them. Those damned tingles were back now too. Why does Bella seem to be moving closer?

Before I knew it, her lips were on mine, just the lightest of touches. Bella was giving me the option of pulling away. Always the thoughtful human. Well what the hell. We're not going back until next Sunday anyways. Might as well deal with the tingles.

Mind made up, I leaned towards Bella, letting our lips fully touch. Bella gasped, her lips parting, granting me access. Not hesitating, I slipped just the tip of my tongue into Bella's parted lips. I was not disappointed, she responded almost immediately. Purring happily, I slipped my hands to her shoulders, leaning further into her. Our bodies were almost fully touching. I felt both of her hands lock into my hair, tugging in time with our battling tongues. Bella was a great kisser. Was this how she kissed Edward? That thought made me pull back a bit.

"I don't think Edward would..." I started but stopped when Bella said, " Please don't bring him into this."

"You're right," I said, kissing her again, quickly lying us down, with me on top. Almost immediately

she was wrapped around me, her warmth surrounding me.

Not too long into it, Bella began moving her hips against me. Friction, that's what she wants. Letting her lips go, I sat up, quickly removing our clothes, our eyes taking in what the other had to offer. Bella's body was quite enticing. I knew what she thought of mine when she sat up, burying her face in my chest, biting and licking it, hands roving my hips. I tossed my head back, moaning low. That's when I smelled Bella's arousal. God I can't believe I'm getting physical with my brother's girlfriend. I should stop, but I can't. I have to have her. Consequences be damned.

Finding I still had usage of my arms, I gently pushed Bella down back against the bed, settling myself on top of her, thighs on either side of hers, our heat touching. Immediately, my mouth met hers, tongues toying again. Resting my hands on the headboard, Bella's on my hips, I began to move against her, the feeling most exquisite. The girl under me seemed to be enjoying it as much as I was. I never knew that sleeping with the same gender could feel this great. The sounds of us moving against each other was music to my ears. Bella's body was slightly covered in sweat, her scent being more prominent. I have to taste her. Letting her lips go free, I slid down her body, fully taking in her scent, my hands and lips touch every available inch of her.

Slowly, I took my first taste of Bella, groaning at how delicious she was. Bella moaned her approval, burying her hands into my hair again. Licking again a few times, I slipped inside of Bella with my tongue, tasting the source of her goodness, my own need throbbing. Never losing contact with her center, I angled myself on her thigh, moving in time with the thrusting of my tongue. One hand on Bella's stomach, I placed the other on her chest. She was close, I could tell and I wasn't far behind. I sped up my pace, mindful to be gentle.

It wasn't long until I heard Bella's screams echoing around the room, my own following. Sated, I rested myself between her legs, head on her stomach, listening to her heart.

"That was...wow," Bella said, still breathless, sleep lacing her voice.

"Mhm," I agreed, fingers going lazily over skin.

"We're keeping this between us, right?" Bella asked.

"Of course," I replied.

"Good," came the response and when I looked up, Bella was asleep.

Smiling, I lied back down, snuggling into her. The tingles were gone now but how were either of us supposed to to act like it never happened? We'll find a way I'm sure. Let's hope Alice didn't get a vision of this. Tomorrow, everything would be different.

~Fin~

**Authors Note: so I hope you all enjoyed the first part of this one shot series. I have part two already written though I'm not sure when I'll have it typed up. And I do feel terrible that I haven't updated True Heir of Slytherin. I am honestly stuck on how to finish it. I'm going to try and work on it, but, endings are not my thing. So please bear with me on that story. Anyways, reviews make me happy, and I am interested to know as to what you guys think of this new one shot series. You all rock and I love you! Take care!**

**T. McCoy**


End file.
